


Круги

by EtoMaj



Series: Даркелюки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: О любви в разлуке, а ещё о дружбе и средневековых настолках.Сцена для сказки "Даркелюки", написана на Writober2020 по слову "круг".Игра "абордаж" в нашем мире известна как "дальдоза".
Series: Даркелюки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952182
Kudos: 2





	Круги

Было позднее утро на исходе зимы. Тарве слонялся по мирно дремлющему Весеннему Дому, стараясь никому не наступить на хвост. Смуглолицего и Тео он нашёл в уютной комнатке под самой крышей западной башни. Там Тео ночевал, когда гостил у сестры. В камине потрескивали сосновые шишки, похожие на чёрный лес, присыпанный тлеющим снегом, где с дерева на дерево скачут рыжие язычки пламени.  
Двое приятелей угнездились на подушках у огня, пили что-то из больших кружек, над которыми завивался ароматный пар. Всё их внимание занимал деревянный кораблик, стоявший между ними на низком столике. В окно подглядывало заспанное солнце.  
\- Не помешаю? – спросил Тарве.  
\- Заходи, заходи, - пригласил Тео, не поворачивая головы. – Вон кружка и кувшин, наливай себе травы, садись где попало, пол тёплый.  
\- Что это у вас?  
\- Да в абордаж режемся, - сказал Смуглолицый, хитро переставляя местами вёсла. – Игра северных пиратов. Госпоже моей она крепко зашла, всю зиму сражались так и эдак. Теперь вот на лето смену себе готовлю, чтобы ей без меня веселее было. Не зевай, Тео, твой ход.  
Тео потряс кулаком и разжал его, на столик со стуком выкатились два игральных брёвнышка, каждое о четырёх гранях. На верхних выпало по одной точке.  
\- Ага, у меня два зерна! – обрадовался он. – Это значит, что я могу разбудить сразу двоих?  
\- И метнуть ещё, - кивнул Смуглолицый. - Новичкам везёт.  
Тарве присмотрелся. Вдоль бортов игрушечной ладьи выстроились палочки с кружочками, изображавшие воинов со щитами. Тео играл синими, Смуглолицый белыми. Брёвна метали на стол по очереди, на гранях могло выпасть от одной до четырёх точек. Чтобы разбудить воина, его надо было накормить зерном – «доброй кашей», а дальше он бросался в бой и пробегал за ход столько шагов, сколько выпало точек. Противника можно было смести с борта, придя точно на его место, или перепрыгнуть с разбегу, если шагов оказалось больше, но своего – никогда. Побеждал тот, чьи воины захватывали корабль.  
Игра шла быстро и задорно. Под конец партии синие толпой гонялись за последними двумя белыми по всему правому борту, пока наконец не настигли одного, а белый капитан, не желая сдаваться, сам бросился в море.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты прирождённый пират, - сказал Смуглолицый с улыбкой. – Поздравляю.  
\- Ты мне поддавался, - Тео погрозил ему пальцем. – Опять!  
\- Совсем немного, и это в последний раз. Тарве, хочешь попробовать?  
\- Хочу, конечно. Но сперва скажи, ты скоро в море уходишь?  
\- Как обычно, едва лёд на реке сойдёт, а он уже трескается, - отвечал Смуглолицый. - А что?  
\- Не в службу, а в дружбу: письмо отвезёшь?  
\- А птицы не берутся? – удивился моряк. – Мне-то не в тягость, но на крыльях всяко быстрее выйдет. Куда письмо?  
\- В страну Перелётных коней.  
Смуглолицый присвистнул.  
\- Через горы наши птахи не донесут, конечно. Ладно, давай свою депешу! Перешлю с первым же караваном из Сула.  
\- Я тебе за это походный «абордаж» вырежу! – обрадовался Тарве. – Поменьше этого, с глубокими лунками, чтобы воины при качке не падали, а ещё с трюмом, чтобы их прятать. Тео, у тебя есть чем и на чём писать?  
\- Вон там, в нише у окна карандаши и бумага, я вчера у детишек рисование вёл, - отозвался Тео, расставляя фигурки. – Только чёрный не бери, он химический.  
\- Какой?  
\- От влаги растечётся, как старый гриб-навозник.  
Тарве выбрал карандаш, зелёный, как первая трава. Повертел в руках, отложил. Взял другой, тревожно-красный. Вывел на белом листе пару слов, зачеркнул. Отложил красный, снова взял зелёный.  
\- Затупились, что ли? – спросил Тео, краем глаза наблюдавший его мучения.  
\- Нет, просто… я писем в жизни не сочинял, да и слов таких не знаю.  
Смуглолицый закатил глаза. Тео встал с пола, шагнул к окну и сочувственно похлопал Тарве по плечу.  
\- Ну, не трясись ты так, а то вон уже бумагу насквозь продрал.  
\- Плесни-ка ему в кружку из моей фляги, только немного, - сказал Смуглолицый. – Настойка водяной звезды, развяжет язык и прогонит грусть.  
Тео послушался, Тарве отпил из кружки. Вкус травяного отвара изменился, теперь в нём зазвучали нотки цветов, которых он никогда не видел, но почему-то решил, что они голубые.  
\- Спасибо, вы настоящие друзья, - его слегка повело, но говорить и правда стало легче.  
\- А теперь закрой глаза, плавно выдохни и диктуй первое, что в голову придёт, а я запишу, - велел Тео с настойчивой мягкостью, которой так и хотелось уступить.  
Что Тарве и сделал. Закрыл, выдохнул – и начал нараспев, покачиваясь, как рогоз на ветру:

\- По воде круги, над рекой туман,  
Я пришёл к обрыву. Стою, смеясь.  
Встрял не стой ноги да в чужой капкан,  
Помню всё, как будто оно сейчас.  
На тебя глядеть – как дышать и жить,  
Без тебя не солнце – огарочек.  
Ну а что взамен могу предложить?  
Лишь себя, простецкий подарочек.  
Как нам было радостно и легко,  
Так теперь, чуть веки смыкаются,  
По твоей степи где-то далеко  
От копыт круги разбегаются.

Тео и Смуглолицый переглянулись.  
«Чем мы его опоили?» – спросил Тео одними губами. Смуглолицый замотал головой: «Так не должно быть!»  
\- Тарве, - несмело позвал Тео. – Как надписать?  
\- Для девы, что служит Белогривой, - Тарве с усилием разлепил мокрые ресницы. – Снизу подпись: «Опоясанный».  
Смуглолицый посмотрел на него и протянул флягу.  
\- На, выпей ещё. Тебе сейчас нужнее.  
Тарве сделал глоток, голубые цветы обволокли рот и словно выстлали голову изнутри. Мыслям стало мягко и спокойно. Он посмотрел на стол. Белые и синие воины сидели у бортов, укрывшись своими щитами, и мирно дремали, а на носу корабля чешуйчатая голова с воротником и пышными кошачьими усами, не мигая, таращилась в камин. Из пепельного леса на неё возмущённо стрекотали огненные белки.  
Тео бережно сложил письмо в конверт цвета осенних кленовых листьев, запечатал и сел напротив Тарве.  
\- Смотри: сначала берём по брёвнышку и кидаем жребий, кто первый ходить будет…


End file.
